Enemy Weapons
Throughout Wet, Rubi must face hordes of armed opponents, mostly gangsters and bodyguards. While there is some minor variation in enemy strength, threat assessment relies most heavily on the weapon carried by a particular enemy. Pistol Basic enemies carry this weapon type. Most likely a 9 mm or a .45 (given that some of the pistols look different, there are possibly multiple pistol types), it deals pitiful damage, as do pistols in most other video games. On lower difficulties, it requires an immense number of shots from pistol enemies to drop Rubi. Pistol-wielding enemies can actually pose a threat on Golden Bullets mode, however. Some enemies dual-wield pistols, and have twice the fire rate of those with single guns. The pistols used by enemies deal less damage than Rubi's revolvers. Machine Pistol Comparable damage to the pistols (and likely the same ammunition in most cases) but with a much higher rate of fire. All machine pistols in the game appear to be identical (with the exception of Tarantula's). Machine pistol enemies take priority over pistol enemies, as the improved ROF gives them greater damage capability. The machine pistols used by enemies are inferior to Rubi's submachine guns. Tarantula's Machine Pistols Tarantula carries a set of unique machine pistols which are equipped with bayonets. She uses them as melee weapons and is never seen firing them. She apparently doesn't even keep her weapons loaded, as she attempts to shoot Rubi at one point and her guns simply click as if empty (as do Rubi's revolvers, oddly enough). Shotgun A full-size pump-action or semi-automatic shotgun, there appear to be at least two different types with equal damage and different fire rates. Shotgun enemies are a priority for their high damage potential, but they're less of a threat from a distance. These guys can be quite annoying in Golden Bullets mode, particularly when lurking near the bottom of a zip line. The shotgun is likely 12 gauge, and is vastly superior to Rubi's shotguns in terms of damage output. Assault Rifle While not exactly common, enemies armed with assault rifles present a significant threat on any difficulty. The assault rifle is a fully automatic weapon that deals considerable damage and is accurate at long range. Since Rubi is armed with only close-quarters weapons, this puts her at a significant disadvantage. Enemies armed with this weapon are particularly annoying in Golden Bullets mode, as they can kill Rubi with just a handful of shots even if health is maxed out. Rubi has no equivalent to the assault rifle, it is an enemy-only weapon. Rotary Machine Gun The rotary gun is inaccurate, but fires very quickly and deals significant damage. Compounding the threat posed by the weapon itself, the only enemies strong enough to wield it are minibosses who are much more difficult to kill than regular foes. Rotary gun opponents typically have some introductory cutscene, and each one of them has an individual appearance. They can use their weapon to block Rubi's sword attacks, they must be softened up with gunfire and then finished off with the sword when they fall to one knee. Turreted Rotary Machine Gun While Rubi can never carry a rotary machine gun of her own (since the weight would render her acrobatic abilities unusable), she can use turreted rotary guns at various points in the game. The turreted version appears to deal equal damage, but is significantly more accurate. Rubi can also zoom in while using a turreted rotary gun, making it even more accurate. Most turrets have a small shield on the front to offer minor protection while in use; Rubi doesn't appear to be quite as well protected by this as turret using enemies do. The only reliable way to take out an enemy on a turret is to detonate an explosive behind them. Baseball Bat The most basic melee enemy wields a wooden or aluminum bat. While appearances can vary slightly, they all appear to deal the same damage. They can use their bats to block Rubi's sword attacks, but otherwise aren't much of a threat. In Golden Bullets mode, they become priority targets because they can kill Rubi in 1-2 hits depending on how many health upgrades have been purchased. They have no way of avoiding or deflecting bullets, it's best to kill them with ranged weapons. Katana Katana enemies are apparently able to deflect bullets with their swords, but are unable to block one of Rubi's sword attacks. They also wear bulletproof vests that either eliminate or severely reduce ranged damage, with the exception of head shots. The vest has no effect on sword attacks (which is realistic), and since they cannot block sword attacks, melee combat is recommended. Blade A bizarre and vicious looking sword, apparently of original (and likely fantasy-inspired) design. The blade deals more damage than the katana, and can similarly deflect bullets. Blade enemies dress in heavy armor they deflects ranged attacks, and even have a metal face mask that deflects head shots. While it is possible to kill a blade wielder with ranged attacks, this usually proves more trouble than it's worth. A couple of quick sword attacks will put them down, they can generally close the distance and attack Rubi before her guns have any noticeable effect. Rapier and Stiletto Wielded by Ze Kollektor, who uses them quite effectively. Since they are only used in cutscenes, it's unknown how much damage they deal in comparison to other weapons, but Rubi collapses and nearly dies after being stabbed through the gut with the rapier. Category:Weapons